


Sortilège D'Amour

by peachdrop



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachdrop/pseuds/peachdrop
Summary: What's the point of using a love spell if you're going to be the one that's heartbroken? Idiot.





	Sortilège D'Amour

Mina knows that the one thing magic should never touch is love. It's the most important rule she was taught about from a early age and like all the witches in her bloodline before her - she was warned about the consequences if such a restriction was broken.

Use it and you are guaranteed to lose your powers.

Legend has it that you could even die from crossing said boundary. A great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt apparently landed herself in an early grave for that sole reason but that was hundreds of years ago, hard to prove, and very few have followed in her footsteps to test it since.

Still, the horror stories passed down made the mere thought send shivers down Mina's spine and so despite enticing fantasies and fairytales with fairy godmothers and Cupid's and love potions, she never ever considered using it for that purpose.

Not once.

"Not once?"

Mina nods and Sana hums. 

"I've thought about it thousands of times honestly. Like most recently, when I had a crush on Jeongyeon last month and she wouldn't return my texts."

"Doesn't she have a girlfriend?"

"Ugh, exactly. Cock blocks like those really increase the itch to do it." She sighs then smirks. "Both itches, if you know what I mean."

Mina makes a face etched with disgust. These "witch training" duties - a.k.a useless errands their parents made them do - have been happening forever but she could never get use to how vulgar Sana could be.

But being the only magic user of the same age group that she knew, Mina can't deny that her presence was also equally comforting.

"Anyway that toad was the last thing we needed. Finally done!"

"What's she making this time?"

"Beats me. You can never know with my mother." The Minatozakis were where all the crazy voodoo stereotypes of witches probably originated from. In fact, Sana's ancestors once hexxed a lovely country which eventually resorted the prosperous nation in becoming the infamous Bermuda Triangle of today. The cause? A native there ridiculed one of them; something about someone being fat.

They were linked to be the source of the Salem Witch Trials as well but those rumors are unfounded.

"Anyway what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? I say we should give Chaeyoung a visit and take a centimeter off her height again to mess with her. Last time was hilarious."

Sana, without a doubt, was definitely a Minatozaki.

"That sounds... fun? But sorry, I have plans after."

Sana snorts at the sight of seeing the small smile on her face. 

How transparent.

"You know Mina, you're really impressive. I wanted you to know that."

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing," the eccentric girl shakes her head in amusement as she zooms pass her on her broomstick.

•

Back on land, after the two part ways, Mina quickly travels to her usual hang out spot.

It was fairly empty right now so aside from a few barks, she could distinctly hear two familiar voices echo from the inside.

"-why won't you admit it?"

"I have nothing to admit."

"I know you do and you can confess it to me. It's only us here; it'll be our little secret."

Confess? 

Mina freezes near the doorway. It seems like she just walked in on something she shouldn't have.

Her good conscience is telling her to immediately stop listening or present herself (eavesdropping is 100% wrong!) but her curiosity gets the better of her and so she remains immobile behind the entrance's pillar.

"I totally had a hunch you didn't just come here for the puppies anyway. So you were eyeing my customers all along, Hirai?"

"..."

"I, for one, think it's cute. You should tell her."

"No no no! No way. She's out of my league."

"Tsk. The only leagues I know are the sports kind. Individuals don't have leagues."

"Geez. Please don't lecture me."

"It's advice. Call it holy scripture."

"Jihyo, she's too pretty and she smells too good and she has it all. Why would she even consider liking someone like me back?"

"Ah-ha! You implied you like her!"

"Gaaaah! No, wait. I'm-" A sigh escapes. "Whatever. I do. I do, okay? You happy?"

"No, proud. I'm proud of you, Momo. It's the first step."

Mina's heart is practically beating out of her chest at the current state of the conversation.

And so she doesn't notice it when Ray comes up to her after sniffing her scent.

Ray was a regular at the dog cafe slash dog daycare Jihyo's family owns and he bounces up to lick her face causing her to stumble and step forward out into the open. 

God had forgotten about a certain Myoui and left her to fend for herself.

She awkwardly fidgets there when two heads swivel her way and she tries to compose herself. "H-Hi guys. Just here to pick up Ray."

"Did you... did you hear anything Mina?" Jihyo bites her bottom lip and looks guiltily at the other person in the room. Spoiler alert: Momo's speechless and looks terribly flustered. Having two people know something you've tried so hard to bury does that to a person.

"Um... only little." She regrets being semi-truthful when Momo visibly deflates. But it wasn't like a lie would have done any good. They all knew that she had heard everything. Or at least the important part.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?" Jihyo tries to lighten the mood much to Momo's chagrin.

"What cat? Unacceptable; this is a dogs only establishment." Tzuyu's eyebrows are furrowed as she comes from behind Mina. Maybe the place should invest in those ringing things for doors when people enter? Regardless, it'd be comical how serious the Taiwanese girl was if not for the current predicament.

"It's only a metaphor, Tzuyu..."

"Oh." She blinks. "Well don't say the c-word. I think Gucci peed herself a little over there. She hates c-a-s-t."

"That spells- never mind." The singer had too much going on to correct her and it wasn't Tzuyu's fault she was still learning Korean.

The girl squints and frowns at Gucci who definitely did pee herself. When she collects the weird chihuahua, she bows to the group curtly and then obliviously leaves the three to the cumbersome atmosphere still in the air (most likely in a hurry to do clean up).

A few seconds pass and that's when Momo verbalizes to her friends what she's kept hidden for so long.

"I like... Tzuyu."

Tzuyu?

Chou Tzuyu?

As in the one with the freaky dog who had moments ago left a pool of piss on the floor?

For some odd reason, Mina's stomach drops. Perhaps it had gone all the way down to the Earth's crust and core. Why did she feel this way? It's not like she expected anything... Nope, nothing at all. She brushes off the nasty feeling when Momo continues talking.

"But it's useless. Look at her and look at me. I don't stand a chance. It's the way it is and I've accepted it. So don't bother rooting for me or encouraging me. The only thing I can do is get over this stupid crush. The only step I have is back."

"C'mon Momo, that's not tr-"

"But it is Jihyo. We all know what I'm worth. I'm not fit for most people... let alone someone like her."

Mina has never once thought of using magic for love. 

Especially not on herself.

Not back then when she developed a crush on Momo at the age of 7.

Not when she loved her unrequitedly for more than a whole decade and counting.

And not even now when Momo likes someone else.

Had it been self-control? Fear? Stone cold discipline?

Either way, she thought she'd never entertain the idea.

But leave it to Mina for the urge to come selflessly and altruistically. The first time she wants to use the forbidden spell presents itself seconds after when she sees the utterly painful and sorrow-filled expression on Momo's face.

Mina realizes then that there is at least one thing worse than losing her magic.

And - if she was to be dramatic - one thing worse than dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Churns out new projects and pretends the old ones don't exist. :-)


End file.
